Warnings refined
by Morning
Summary: An older Charley and Vinnie story that I kind of enjoyed writing and I hope you'll enjoy reading or re-reading if that's the case.


This is kind of a "what if" story and just a little something to ponder. As usual I do not own the BMFM and only write this for entertainment purposes only. If I have over looked any spelling, typing, or grammatical errors I do apologize and ask your kind indulgence.  
  
Warnings

By Morning

* * *

Vinnie sat staring out of the window at nothing in particular. He'd run this moment through his mind a thousand times trying to prepare for it. But you can never really prepare for the feeling of hopelessness that wraps its cold hands around your heart and squeezes the life out of it.  
  
They thought that maybe if they got her back to Mars something could be done. That maybe they could at least buy her some time, but all they could do was make her last moments a bit easier.  
  
"Hey, Vin, she's calling for ya." Throttle spoke softly as he put a supportive arm on his bros. shoulder.  
  
"Why Throttle? Just tell me why? I'd just told her how much I loved her. We were just starting to have time together. Why?" Vinnie's head fell lost in his hands.  
  
Throttle held his long time friend in an embrace of comfort," It just happens Vincent. We all do stupid stuff and we don't think it will ever happen to us. She was hooked on those little pieces of burning death. I've seen young and old Earthers do it all the time. I could never figure out why anyone would put that poison into their bodies"  
  
"I begged her to quit. She would laugh and say she's young; she had her whole life to worry about it " Vinnie lamented.  
  
"I know bro, I know. You better come on the doc said it won't be too much longer. She's asking for ya."  
  
Vinnie felt Throttle words tear into his heart, but he would not let Charley see the pain. He would hold it in; make her last moments as peaceful as he could. He steadied himself and went to her.  
  
Walking into Charlie's room he saw her mother sitting by her bed holding on to the hand of her only child. Mrs. Davidson had been like a Mother to all of them since Charley told her of their existence. She had come with them to Mars hoping they could save her daughter. But now she sat and could only watch as her precious baby's life drifted away.  
  
Modo sat on Charlie's bed and cradled her head in his lap. He made no pretense and let the tears fall freely down his gray cheeks. His beautiful Charley girl, now a small fragile shell of her once vibrant self. She looked like a tiny child in his enormous arms.  
  
Throttle walked over to Mrs. Davidson putting his hands on her shoulders rubbing them gently. He watched helpless at the tragedy that was taking place. Tragic mostly because it didn't have to be. If only Charley had taken the warning more seriously. If only, if only, but wishing was not going to perform any miracles now.  
  
Charlene Davidson, because of Martian medicine, was spared the pain and suffering that would normal follow this kind of death. Her lungs almost none functional, she had been kept alive by the energy field that surrounded her bed. But it could only sustain her life for a limited amount of time and that time was now coming to an end.  
  
Vinnie looked to his large gray brother and with out a word Modo allowed, Vinnie, to take his place. But before giving up his precious package he pulled her close to him and touched her fore head with his lips. " Good-bye Charley Darlin'," he whispered and was rewarded by her sweet smile.  
  
Throttle stood by her bedside and reached over to stroke her pale face. He bent down to kiss his dear friend a loving farewell. Carbine, Stoker and Rimfire walked in and approached the stricken human. She had meant so much to each of them and they had come to say their good-byes. The normally unemotional Martian heroine took Charley's thin hands into her own, " I love you my dearest terrain sister. Your bravery has inspired all of Mars and I'll never forget you," she placed a soft kiss on Charley's fingers, then turned throwing her arms around Throttle's neck to continue weeping into the small of his neck. His arms tighten around her waist and he joined her not able to control his sorrow any longer.

Stoker moved over and ran his fingers through Charley's tussled hair. "I never could see what you saw in the kid, Charley love, but I knew what he saw in you. Rest well, sweet Darlin', you'll be with us, in our hearts, forever," he turned and walked over behind Charley's mother putting his arm around her neck. She gratefully rested her head against it, showing how much she appreciated his support and love.

Lastly Rimfire bent down and gave Charley a small sweet kiss on the cheek. He was so broken up that there was nothing he could say, but he knew she would understand what he felt.       
  
Charley felt Vinnie arms around her and she opened her eyes briefly to see her family around her. Speaking was very difficult taking every bit of her ebbing strength, but she had to try and say what was in her heart. In a small breathless voice she whispered, "Love…you…all …so ..very…much. Please…take care of my… momma. Very… tired… want to… sleep… only… Vinnie…. please.   
  
Mrs. Davidson stood and hugged her dying child one last time and then Stoker helped her up holding her until she left the room and the others followed. Alone, Vinnie pulled his beloved Charley completely up in his arms. She snuggled close to him with the little strength she had left closing her eyes. They didn't need any long speeches; they'd said everything they'd need to say. He lifted her chin kissing her pale lips and in one small breath she was gone. Vinnie moved is head back to look at his now serenely peaceful Charlene. He sat quietly holding her with the tears he'd cried a million times paling in comparison to what fell from his eyes at that moment.  
  
**"No, Charley, please, not my baby. Not my baby, please!!!" **Vinnie could hear himself pleading and feel someone was shaking his shoulder.  
  
"Vinnie! Yo, Vinnie! Vinnie what's the matter? Wake up, bro." Throttle was trying to wake his crying friend.  
  
The white mouse sat straight up shaking all over. He was covered with sweat. **"Charley! Where's Charley?!!?"** Vinnie grabbed Throttle by the shoulders.  
  
"S-s-s -she's at the garage, I guess.  Where else would she be?"  
  
Without another word, the terrified white Martian snatched his pants, stumbled and fell a few times trying to dress and run at the same time. Somehow he managed to at least get his pants on and get on his bike. He flew out of the scoreboard, bear chest and bare foot hardly getting his helmet on straight and tore off toward the Last Chance Garage.  
  
"What was that all about?" Modo asked still half asleep himself.  
  
"You got me? What ever it was he needed to see, Charley girl, real bad." Throttle shrugged.  
  
"Think we should follow him?" Modo yawned.  
  
"Nah, if Charley doesn't kill him first, maybe he'll tell her how he feels. I think whatever it was scared him enough too finally tell her." Throttle chuckled as he went back to bed.  
  
Vinnie pulled up to the garage and frantically banged on the door. Charley jolted out of bed falling half down the stairs. Once she opened the door, Vinnie, flew in, jumped off his bike and began searching the room like a mad man.  
  
**"Vincent have you lost what little mind you do have!!?"** Charley scolded ready to commit the first interplanetary murder.  
  
Vinnie finally found the package of cigarettes on her kitchen table. He grabbed them and tore the whole pack in half then threw them into the trash. Turning to the startled Mechanic, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her firmly on the mouth.  
  
After the kiss he held her face and looked into her puzzled eyes, "First, I love ya, okay? I have for a long time and I know I'll keep on lovin' ya until I take my last breath! I love ya more than anything and I don't ever want to lose you. So no more of those poison sticks. I'm the only bad habit you need to have. You're my girl, you're gonna be my wife and I won't share ya, understand?"  
  
Charley stood for a minute, still trying to catch her breath contemplating whether to punch him out or kiss him back. She studied his face looking into his frightened, love filled, beautiful, pink, alien eyes and then smiled simply replying, "Okay."   
  
"Really?" Vinnie answered more surprised then she was.  
  
"Yeah really!" She smiled lovingly "Whatever you say, Mighty Mouse, no more cancer sticks and by the way I love you, too." She once more pulled him close to her and showed him how much she meant it.  
  
The End


End file.
